Bring me to life
by Heavenfire Hellfury
Summary: Clef is Pillar, Umi has to be turned away. eventually a songfic finally a songfic FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Bring Me to Life  
  
Just some notes: this is an alternate ending fic. Clef is the Pillar, and yes this is a Umi/Clef fic. Nothing against Ascot, I really like him, it's just that this worked better this way. Please, no flames from Ascot-lovers, it's just a fic. Nothing special. This will eventually be a song fic to "bring me to life". Not half-bad, but that's just my opinion. So on with the story. It starts right before the magic knights go home after the second three books in the manga series. I haven't seen the anime yet, but I plan to. ^---^  
  
"But I love you," he wanted to answer, cry the words back at her, take her in his arms, reassure her. But it was not permitted. As Pillar, Clef could not, would not respond. Better to die today and let Cephiro continue. Emeraude's example still shone too brightly in his mind.  
"I'm sorry Umi." He struggled to force the words from him. "I.I don't love you back. It would be best if you went home now." He felt her turn. Turn, and take a part of his soul with her. He died that day, on the inside.  
Umi, however, did not die. She walked, drifted from the room. Hikaru and Fuu waited outside. They knew she had business with Clef before they left. When they saw her smile, they thought all went well. They did not notice that her smile did not reach her eyes. And when, on earth they separated, they seemed to sense a wrongness about Umi. And over the course of the next few months, though she still acted the same, many people commented that she seemed, lessened, somehow. Her eyes never shone. It was as if a part of her slept. And it did. All of her passion, her energy was somehow diminished. Instead of the loving, passionate hurricane she had been, she now seemed a reflection of the current, lasting weather. Or maybe that perpetual drizzle, and constant mist was a reflection of her. 


	2. the burden of pillar

Bring Me to Life  
  
Just some notes: this is an alternate ending fic. Clef is the Pillar, and yes this is a Umi/Clef fic. Nothing against Ascot, I really like him, it's just that this worked better this way. Please, no flames from Ascot-lovers, it's just a fic. Nothing special. This will eventually be a song fic to "bring me to life". Not half-bad, but that's just my opinion. So on with the story. It starts right before the magic knights go home after the second three books in the manga series. I haven't seen the anime yet, but I plan to. ^---^  
  
"But I love you," he wanted to answer, cry the words back at her, take her in his arms, reassure her. But it was not permitted. As Pillar, Clef could not, would not respond. Better to die today and let Cephiro continue. Emeraude's example still shone too brightly in his mind.  
"I'm sorry Umi." He struggled to force the words from him. "I.I don't love you back. It would be best if you went home now." He felt her turn. Turn, and take a part of his soul with her. He died that day, on the inside.  
Umi, however, did not die. She walked, drifted from the room. Hikaru and Fuu waited outside. They knew she had business with Clef before they left. When they saw her smile, they thought all went well. They did not notice that her smile did not reach her eyes. And when, on earth they separated, they seemed to sense a wrongness about Umi. And over the course of the next few months, though she still acted the same, many people commented that she seemed, lessened, somehow. Her eyes never shone. It was as if a part of her slept. And it did. All of her passion, her energy was somehow diminished. Instead of the loving, passionate hurricane she had been, she now seemed a reflection of the current, lasting weather. Or maybe that perpetual drizzle and constant mist was a reflection of her.  
  
CHAPTER 2 Oh, yeah, I don't own mkr or this song or anything else that comes up that's copyrighted, patented, etc. sorry ^---^ I forgot it in the last chapter. please don't sue me. I don't have any money to begin with.  
  
The Burden of Pillar  
  
Over time the rain went away, but Umi's smile still never reached her eyes. It still rained in Cephiro.  
  
"Clef? I'm sorry to disturb this whole, quiet thought thing, but. can't you do something about Kami-forsaken rain?!"  
"I'm sorry Ascot. I'll try to harder."  
"Hello. Earth to Clef." They had picked up that phrase for some reason. Not like earth was so special anyway. but the people on it. "Clef? Clef!"  
"Yes?"  
"What is wrong with you?" Ferio's held concern. Why would that be? Clef thought. I'm Fine.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Well, let's think. For the past five years all you've done is think quietly, and do your prayers for Cephiro. You thin, you are pale, and you haven't eaten or slept for two months."  
"Ferio. I'm fine."  
"You are not fine. You need something, but none of us can figure it out." A little voice said, cried, I need Umi, my sapphire goddess. he shoved it away.  
" If you are so sure you are fine then let me look. One minute, all your thoughts open to me. That will prove one way or another."  
"All right. Go ahead." Ferio put his hands on Clef's head and entered his mind.  
Oh Kami Clef, why didn't you tell me? (Clef's P.O.V.)  
The magic knights. I never thought it would come to this. Terrible armor. What the-?! Did she just hit me?! Insolent young woman. Any man will have a handful if they try for her. ---Fast forward---  
Can you hear me? Your magic. wait. What's happening? Her mind? This isn't right. Not her mind. Not her heart either. Her. soul? Yes. But, only soul mates can see each other's souls like this. It's not right! How can this be.? Is that. the emptiness I felt? It's gone. So this is love. ---Fast forward--- *Umi splashed in the water* a nymph in her element *her two friends were also there* oh Kami she is beautiful. I wish.*she runs up the bank, drags Clef into the water after her* if only the others weren't here.oh thank you Lantis, Ferio, thank you a million times. Alone. How sweet. I never knew how much I could love the rain. If she kisses me again I might die. And die happy. ---Fast forward---  
Even when she's sleeping she's so full of life, so wonderful. This entire week has been wonderful. How can I be this happy and not burst? I had better go to my own room. This is our secret. Sharing it would take away the magic. ---Fast forward---  
Oh Kami I want to answer, tell her I love her. But I can't! I'm the pillar now! How can I love her? I can't do this. Maybe I could summon the magic knights. no! She is a magic knight. This irony sucks. How could I let this happen? Oh well. Farewell, world. I die today. Umi I am so sorry please forgive me I can't, won't. must myself to believe I don't love you. Please go home. If you were here I might break down. Oh Emeraude how did you stand it as long as you did? ---Fast forward---  
Dreaming. I'm dreaming. She's not here, I'm not holding her. Wait! Umi don't go! Come back, please come back I'm in love I can't be won't be I am someone please help me I'm drowning I'm bleeding please let me love.  
  
"Oh Kami Clef, why didn't you tell me?" 


	3. friendly intervention

Bring Me to Life  
  
Just some notes: this is an alternate ending fic. Clef is the Pillar, and yes this is a Umi/Clef fic. Nothing against Ascot, I really like him, it's just that this worked better this way. Please, no flames from Ascot-lovers, it's just a fic. Nothing special. This will eventually be a song fic to "bring me to life". Not half-bad, but that's just my opinion. So on with the story. It starts right before the magic knights go home after the second three books in the manga series. I haven't seen the anime yet, but I plan to. ^---^  
  
"But I love you," he wanted to answer, cry the words back at her, take her in his arms, reassure her. But it was not permitted. As Pillar, Clef could not, would not respond. Better to die today and let Cephiro continue. Emeraude's example still shone too brightly in his mind.  
"I'm sorry Umi." He struggled to force the words from him. "I.I don't love you back. It would be best if you went home now." He felt her turn. Turn, and take a part of his soul with her. He died that day, on the inside.  
Umi, however, did not die. She walked, drifted from the room. Hikaru and Fuu waited outside. They knew she had business with Clef before they left. When they saw her smile, they thought all went well. They did not notice that her smile did not reach her eyes. And when, on earth they separated, they seemed to sense a wrongness about Umi. And over the course of the next few months, though she still acted the same, many people commented that she seemed, lessened, somehow. Her eyes never shone. It was as if a part of her slept. And it did. All of her passion, her energy was somehow diminished. Instead of the loving, passionate hurricane she had been, she now seemed a reflection of the current, lasting weather. Or maybe that perpetual drizzle and constant mist was a reflection of her.  
  
CHAPTER 2 Oh, yeah, I don't own mkr or this song or anything else that comes up that's copyrighted, patented, etc. sorry ^---^ I forgot it in the last chapter. please don't sue me. I don't have any money to begin with.  
  
The Burden of Pillar  
  
Over time the rain went away, but Umi's smile still never reached her eyes. It still rained in Cephiro.  
  
"Clef? I'm sorry to disturb this whole, quiet thought thing, but. can't you do something about Kami-forsaken rain?!"  
"I'm sorry Ascot. I'll try to harder."  
"Hello. Earth to Clef." They had picked up that phrase for some reason. Not like earth was so special anyway. but the people on it. "Clef? Clef!"  
"Yes?"  
"What is wrong with you?" Ferio's held concern. Why would that be? Clef thought. I'm Fine.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Well, let's think. For the past five years all you've done is think quietly, and do your prayers for Cephiro. You thin, you are pale, and you haven't eaten or slept for two months."  
"Ferio. I'm fine."  
"You are not fine. You need something, but none of us can figure it out." A little voice said, cried, I need Umi, my sapphire goddess. he shoved it away.  
" If you are so sure you are fine then let me look. One minute, all your thoughts open to me. That will prove one way or another."  
"All right. Go ahead." Ferio put his hands on Clef's head and entered his mind.  
Oh Kami Clef, why didn't you tell me? (Clef's P.O.V.)  
The magic knights. I never thought it would come to this. Terrible armor. What the-?! Did she just hit me?! Insolent young woman. Any man will have a handful if they try for her. ---Fast forward---  
Can you hear me? Your magic. wait. What's happening? Her mind? This isn't right. Not her mind. Not her heart either. Her. soul? Yes. But, only soul mates can see each other's souls like this. It's not right! How can this be.? Is that. the emptiness I felt? It's gone. So this is love. ---Fast forward--- *Umi splashed in the water* a nymph in her element *her two friends were also there* oh Kami she is beautiful. I wish.*she runs up the bank, drags Clef into the water after her* if only the others weren't here.oh thank you Lantis, Ferio, thank you a million times. Alone. How sweet. I never knew how much I could love the rain. If she kisses me again I might die. And die happy. ---Fast forward---  
Even when she's sleeping she's so full of life, so wonderful. This entire week has been wonderful. How can I be this happy and not burst? I had better go to my own room. This is our secret. Sharing it would take away the magic. ---Fast forward---  
Oh Kami I want to answer, tell her I love her. But I can't! I'm the pillar now! How can I love her? I can't do this. Maybe I could summon the magic knights. no! She is a magic knight. This irony sucks. How could I let this happen? Oh well. Farewell, world. I die today. Umi I am so sorry please forgive me I can't, won't. must myself to believe I don't love you. Please go home. If you were here I might break down. Oh Emeraude how did you stand it as long as you did? ---Fast forward---  
Dreaming. I'm dreaming. She's not here, I'm not holding her. Wait! Umi don't go! Come back, please come back I'm in love I can't be won't be I am someone please help me I'm drowning I'm bleeding please let me love.  
  
"Oh Kami Clef, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
CHAPTER 3 Disclaimer again, me no own. None of it. You happy now? Huh? Are you? Anyway please review I'd like to know how much this sucks (he he he or if it's good your call) finally some confrontation!!! Yeah! So here we go.  
  
Friendly Intervention  
  
"Clef, why? You could have said something."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Yes you do, the voice told him. You now exactly what he means. "I need to go now. I'll see you later." He left.  
"Fine. If you won't help yourself then I'll help you." Ferio turned to Mokona. "Please, can't you change things?" for once Mokona actually replied.  
There is a way, but they must seek it themselves.  
  
"Umi?" her mother came in and sat down. " Umi, what is wrong?" it had been ten years (because time flows differently in Cephiro) and Umi had her own house, job, but somehow she was still unhappy. For two days she had sat in her room, in a house that reflected her eyes. Empty. None of the furniture or trinkets that made up the décor of her house seemed to take up any space.  
"Nothing mother." Lies, a voice hissed, she knows about Cephiro, now tell her about Clef. Tell her how he sent soul to an early grave. Tell her how you've been feeling the pull to Cephiro for two days. Tear down your walls let it all out- she silenced the voice, and turned to speak to her mother, but saw Ferio.  
"What am I doing in Cephiro?" Hikaru and Fuu showed up.  
"You've been all angsty long enough. So we summoned you. You have to face him." Mokona spoke again  
Sleep no longer magic knight. He has hurt as much as you have. I will call him now.  
Suddenly Umi was blindfolded and pushed along for a while. Then she stopped, and door locks clicked behind her. Across the room Clef stood staring, wondering whether to take the blindfold off her eyes or not.  
That little voice got louder.  
Liar. Treacherous liar. She's broken all because of you. You and your lies. Take off the blind fold. Show her the truth. "Yes," he reached out and untied the cloth. Then he was falling down into huge pools of misty blue. Before his sorrow met hers he had one last thought. So this is what a comatose soul looks like.  
  
She was sitting in a pool of blue light. Instead of illuminating her, it charged the air, made the space around her darker than the blackness outside this nimbus of sorrow. She looked up and a flicker of life crossed her face when she saw clef. Then, as if pushed away, it left. The light seemed more subdued. A small line of light reached out to him. She longed to see him, but dreaded it. Now she had no choice. Somehow his soul had entered to where hers was sleeping. He looks so sad, tired, she thought dreamily. Why? That small spark of hope that had kept her alive for years prepared to die. Throughout the castle, and in her soul, a long-forgotten song began to sound.  
  
Okay! Next chapter is the songfic*whew* took me forever to get here. Hope you like. It'll be up really soon. 


	4. waking up

Bring Me to Life  
  
Just some notes: this is an alternate ending fic. Clef is the Pillar, and yes this is a Umi/Clef fic. Nothing against Ascot, I really like him, it's just that this worked better this way. Please, no flames from Ascot-lovers, it's just a fic. Nothing special. This will eventually be a song fic to "bring me to life". Not half-bad, but that's just my opinion. So on with the story. It starts right before the magic knights go home after the second three books in the manga series. I haven't seen the anime yet, but I plan to. ^---^  
  
"But I love you," he wanted to answer, cry the words back at her, take her in his arms, reassure her. But it was not permitted. As Pillar, Clef could not, would not respond. Better to die today and let Cephiro continue. Emeraude's example still shone too brightly in his mind.  
"I'm sorry Umi." He struggled to force the words from him. "I.I don't love you back. It would be best if you went home now." He felt her turn. Turn, and take a part of his soul with her. He died that day, on the inside.  
Umi, however, did not die. She walked, drifted from the room. Hikaru and Fuu waited outside. They knew she had business with Clef before they left. When they saw her smile, they thought all went well. They did not notice that her smile did not reach her eyes. And when, on earth they separated, they seemed to sense a wrongness about Umi. And over the course of the next few months, though she still acted the same, many people commented that she seemed, lessened, somehow. Her eyes never shone. It was as if a part of her slept. And it did. All of her passion, her energy was somehow diminished. Instead of the loving, passionate hurricane she had been, she now seemed a reflection of the current, lasting weather. Or maybe that perpetual drizzle and constant mist was a reflection of her.  
  
CHAPTER 2 Oh, yeah, I don't own mkr or this song or anything else that comes up that's copyrighted, patented, etc. sorry ^---^ I forgot it in the last chapter. please don't sue me. I don't have any money to begin with.  
  
The Burden of Pillar  
  
Over time the rain went away, but Umi's smile still never reached her eyes. It still rained in Cephiro.  
  
"Clef? I'm sorry to disturb this whole, quiet thought thing, but. can't you do something about Kami-forsaken rain?!"  
"I'm sorry Ascot. I'll try to harder."  
"Hello. Earth to Clef." They had picked up that phrase for some reason. Not like earth was so special anyway. but the people on it. "Clef? Clef!"  
"Yes?"  
"What is wrong with you?" Ferio's held concern. Why would that be? Clef thought. I'm Fine.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Well, let's think. For the past five years all you've done is think quietly, and do your prayers for Cephiro. You thin, you are pale, and you haven't eaten or slept for two months."  
"Ferio. I'm fine."  
"You are not fine. You need something, but none of us can figure it out." A little voice said, cried, I need Umi, my sapphire goddess. he shoved it away.  
" If you are so sure you are fine then let me look. One minute, all your thoughts open to me. That will prove one way or another."  
"All right. Go ahead." Ferio put his hands on Clef's head and entered his mind.  
Oh Kami Clef, why didn't you tell me? (Clef's P.O.V.)  
The magic knights. I never thought it would come to this. Terrible armor. What the-?! Did she just hit me?! Insolent young woman. Any man will have a handful if they try for her. ---Fast forward---  
Can you hear me? Your magic. wait. What's happening? Her mind? This isn't right. Not her mind. Not her heart either. Her. soul? Yes. But, only soul mates can see each other's souls like this. It's not right! How can this be.? Is that. the emptiness I felt? It's gone. So this is love. ---Fast forward--- *Umi splashed in the water* a nymph in her element *her two friends were also there* oh Kami she is beautiful. I wish.*she runs up the bank, drags Clef into the water after her* if only the others weren't here.oh thank you Lantis, Ferio, thank you a million times. Alone. How sweet. I never knew how much I could love the rain. If she kisses me again I might die. And die happy. ---Fast forward---  
Even when she's sleeping she's so full of life, so wonderful. This entire week has been wonderful. How can I be this happy and not burst? I had better go to my own room. This is our secret. Sharing it would take away the magic. ---Fast forward---  
Oh Kami I want to answer, tell her I love her. But I can't! I'm the pillar now! How can I love her? I can't do this. Maybe I could summon the magic knights. no! She is a magic knight. This irony sucks. How could I let this happen? Oh well. Farewell, world. I die today. Umi I am so sorry please forgive me I can't, won't. must myself to believe I don't love you. Please go home. If you were here I might break down. Oh Emeraude how did you stand it as long as you did? ---Fast forward---  
Dreaming. I'm dreaming. She's not here, I'm not holding her. Wait! Umi don't go! Come back, please come back I'm in love I can't be won't be I am someone please help me I'm drowning I'm bleeding please let me love.  
  
"Oh Kami Clef, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
CHAPTER 3 Disclaimer again, me no own. None of it. You happy now? Huh? Are you? Anyway please review I'd like to know how much this sucks (he he he or if it's good your call) finally some confrontation!!! Yeah! So here we go.  
  
Friendly Intervention  
  
"Clef, why? You could have said something."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Yes you do, the voice told him. You now exactly what he means. "I need to go now. I'll see you later." He left.  
"Fine. If you won't help yourself then I'll help you." Ferio turned to Mokona. "Please, can't you change things?" for once Mokona actually replied.  
There is a way, but they must seek it themselves.  
  
"Umi?" her mother came in and sat down. " Umi, what is wrong?" it had been ten years (because time flows differently in Cephiro) and Umi had her own house, job, but somehow she was still unhappy. For two days she had sat in her room, in a house that reflected her eyes. Empty. None of the furniture or trinkets that made up the décor of her house seemed to take up any space.  
"Nothing mother." Lies, a voice hissed, she knows about Cephiro, now tell her about Clef. Tell her how he sent soul to an early grave. Tell her how you've been feeling the pull to Cephiro for two days. Tear down your walls let it all out- she silenced the voice, and turned to speak to her mother, but saw Ferio.  
"What am I doing in Cephiro?" Hikaru and Fuu showed up.  
"You've been all angsty long enough. So we summoned you. You have to face him." Mokona spoke again  
Sleep no longer magic knight. He has hurt as much as you have. I will call him now.  
Suddenly Umi was blindfolded and pushed along for a while. Then she stopped, and door locks clicked behind her. Across the room Clef stood staring, wondering whether to take the blindfold off her eyes or not.  
That little voice got louder.  
Liar. Treacherous liar. She's broken all because of you. You and your lies. Take off the blind fold. Show her the truth. "Yes," he reached out and untied the cloth. Then he was falling down into huge pools of misty blue. Before his sorrow met hers he had one last thought. So this is what a comatose soul looks like.  
  
She was sitting in a pool of blue light. Instead of illuminating her, it charged the air, made the space around her darker than the blackness outside this nimbus of sorrow. She looked up and a flicker of life crossed her face when she saw clef. Then, as if pushed away, it left. The light seemed more subdued. A small line of light reached out to him. She longed to see him, but dreaded it. Now she had no choice. Somehow his soul had entered to where hers was sleeping. He looks so sad, tired, she thought dreamily. Why? That small spark of hope that had kept her alive for years prepared to die. Throughout the castle, and in her soul, a long-forgotten song began to sound.  
  
Okay! Next chapter is the songfic*whew* took me forever to get here. Hope you like. It'll be up really soon.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Waking up  
  
Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! Finally! The moment I've been waiting for the songfic part of this songfic story! Yay! Um, yeah, I don't own this song this anime/manga the characters, etc. *sigh * oh well. so here goes. enjoy! Oh yeah *this* is Umi's thoughts, words, dialogue, whatever. is Clef's thoughts words, dialogue etc. italics are the song and normal stuff is the actions. 'Kay. That's over with. Have fun!  
  
Clef shook his head. Where was that music coming from he wondered. How can you see into my eyes like open doors Leading you down into my core *why are you here? * Where I've become so numb *exactly. That is how I've lived * laughter, devoid of all emotion * if you call it living * Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold *why? You never loved me. that's what you said * what hurt him was that there was no pain, no emotion in that statement. Until you find it there in me And lead it back home something shattered. That little piece of Umi that was still alive was freed. One tear slid down her cheek. Wake me up inside *please.* Wake me up inside *I feel so cold. * Call my name and save me from the dark *please * the light was killing what was left of Umi, now that it was free. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone *no you never loved me * Save me from the nothing I've become *Clef * No that I know what I'm without *I lack nothing. You may go * You can't just leave me *please. I need you! * hi tears flowed freely now. Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life *don't leave me again! * Outside the room everyone heard that cry of pain.  
  
Wake me up inside *yes * now Umi was singing with the music, but with more sadness and pain than the singer could ever muster. Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run, before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life the song became more insistent Bring me to life Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling Only you are the life among the dead she reached out and took his hand *but we are. * Clef just nodded, and entered the light. His voice sang the male part of the song. All of this I can't believe I couldn't see I Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I Umi's voice took up the song once again I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything *thank you. The light sparkled, and the song continued on it's own, unnoticed. *I love you * *one soul one mind one heart*  
For the next two days everyone felt exactly what Clef and Umi did. And everyone knew that the new pillar system was based on one soul, two people in love. Never again would the pillar be alone.  
Not only did people feel, but the weather reflected them. The sun shone as if to blind everyone. The skies were a sparkling blue, brighter than anyone could remember. High winds whipped up at time and the tides were violent, but no one got hurt. Lightning lit the skies at night, though there were no clouds and the stars shone almost as bright as the sun. Flowers blossomed and the fields were a riot of color. And all over Cephiro, people fell in love.  
  
(a/n sorry for those die hard angst/romance people. This next part came to me and I couldn't help it. After all, what are friends for? Well, certainly not THIS I hope! )  
  
Back in the palace the three magic knights were in the middle of the first sleepover in ten years that didn't seem strained. Of course, there were still complaints.  
"Umi, why did we have to feel everything you felt?" Hikaru and Fuu were still a little shaken. Not only had they felt, but because of their close bond of friendship, they saw. Precisely, they saw from Umi's point of view. Everything Umi saw. And they didn't appreciate it.  
"Sorry. It's not my fault. But isn't Clef so hot?!" for some reason she was in a really, really cheery mood. And nothing could douse it."  
"Umi, I didn't sleep for two days. I'm sorry, but, there are some things friends do NOT share."  
"Ferio also saw what Clef saw. He is also unhappy about that."  
"Well I promise not to do it again."  
"Thank you!"  
"At least not till tonight" ^---^ Umi didn't notice her friends perform an amazing face-fault behind her.  
  
There. It's all over. But if you review maybe I won't have to stop writing forever! Ha ha j/k. I like writing too much. Oops! ^o^ gone off in my own little world again. sorry. Anyway tell me what you thought. And be honest. I can't torture you if you don't tell me what you didn't like! Domo arigotou! 


End file.
